


Pain

by Ruquas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Without him, everything would be fine.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 19





	Pain

With a scream he flipped the table, watched how the folders fell to the floor. Pencils, paper. His mobile, everything on it landed on the ground, cluttering it. A mug fell down, too, breaking in too many pieces to count. It didn‘t matter. He wouldn‘t need it. Not now, maybe never again.

Crying, he slid down to the ground, joined everything else that was now useless. It was his fault. Everything had been his fault from the beginning. His eyes were drawn to a picture that had been standing on his desk. The frame was broken now, the glass shattered, but the man in the picture still smiled. He didn‘t deserve the angel in the picture. Had never deserved him. No one really did, Jack thought.

It hurt. After Estelle, he had sworn to himself to never let anyone close again. At least, not that close. He was dangerous, Jack knew that. And then he met him. And that was the moment he had ruined the other man‘s life. Jack‘s own greed to be near him had ruined everything.

Without him, everything would be fine. Without him, Ianto Jones would be alive. But Jack had to be greedy, and had to give him the damn job. And then, as if that hadn‘t been enough, he had to fall in love with him. 

And now, Ianto is dead.

Jack felt the bile rising. He had never told Ianto how much he loved him. Because Ianto always said they had time.

Now their time had run out and Jack couldn‘t tell him anymore.


End file.
